The present disclosure relates to a utility conduit system.
Utility conduits are used to provide routing and protection for electrical or optical conductors and outlets in wiring of residential, commercial and industrial premises. In certain applications, the conduits are used to run conductors to locations in a room in a covered, organized manner. Utility conduits are increasingly being used in office spaces, where open floor plans do not have as many interior walls and drop ceilings typically used for running cables.